


To Finish The Requiem

by EclipsedShadowK (SebySpectre)



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Other, Ouija, Short, lmao wolfie, ouija board au, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebySpectre/pseuds/EclipsedShadowK
Summary: A.K.A The shortest fic I've probably written >.>





	To Finish The Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> A.K.A The shortest fic I've probably written >.>

Antonio Salieri is having a hard time to finish his colleague’s requiem. He has no idea what the next note would be. The composer rushes to his drawer and grabs the ouija board that he and Mozart used when he was alive. He thought that maybe, if he could contact his friend and rival, the requiem could be finished. He lights a few candles and places the planchette on the board. The moment he places his fingers onto the planchette, it begins to move as if he is guided by someone.

_ “Hello… S… A… L… I… E… R… I…” _

“Mozart? Is that you?”

_ “Yes… “ _

“Mozart, I have a favor to ask.”

_ “W… H… A… T… I… S… I… T…” _

“Could you please help me finish the requiem?”

_ “L… O… L… No…” _ A sense of frustration came to Antonio.

“Why? Come on!”

_ “Goodbye…” _


End file.
